


The Fruit of All Madness

by FinBirch



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinBirch/pseuds/FinBirch
Summary: You can never truly know what goes on in the dark.





	The Fruit of All Madness

There have always been people that sit in a room and think. To those outside of the room, this is seen as normal. None would think that physical isolation could lead to an isolation of a different kind.

Everytime they leave the room, there is nothing that seems odd about them. They are normal folk going grocery shopping or visiting old friends. But only the few that see inside the room know what really goes on.

Insanity is often seen as approaching something in the same way and expecting different results. Would genius not be the opposite? Approach from different angles and you will get something different every time.

The difference between a genius and a madman is the amount of their success.

So when you see inside the gilded tower of a wise thinker, you might see nothing more than a madman being successful in their approach.

As the ancients have said, “Nullum Magnum Ingenium Sine Mixtura Dementiae Fuit,” 

There has been no great wisdom without a touch of madness. 


End file.
